Ombre parmi les ombres
by Nobuta-chuunyuu
Summary: Dans une sombre fôret, sous un éclatant claire de lune, la petite fleur se fane ...


Coucou tout le monde; c'est encore moi !!! J'hésitais entre poster la suite du Dernier aurevoir et mettre un autre one-shot !! Et bien j'ai finlement opter pour la nouveauté !! Et bien oui plus on attend, meilleur c'est parait-il. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous préviens qu'une fois de plus ce n'est pas un happy end. Je suis incapable d'en écrire, enfin j'ai essayer, mais rien de bien concluant !! Enfin bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Bonne lecture !!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ombre parmi les ombres.

Doucement, dans la nuit noire, une silhouette se faufile gracieusement. Aucun bruit ne vient perturber le silence salvateur et protecteur qui règne en maître absolu sur ce royaume de ténèbres. La pâle clarté de la lune irradie telle une lueur d'espoir. Toujours aussi discrète, l'ombre continue son sombre parcours. La facilité déconcertante dont fait preuve cet inconnu pourrait amener à douter de son humanité. Enfin après quelques minutes de plus, ce spectre mystérieux s'extirpe du village et atteint les bois alentours. Là, semble s'achevé le chemin invisible de l'ombre. Délicatement, deux petites mains blanches se dévoilent simplement illuminées par un faible rayon lunaire perçant à travers les branches d'arbres. De celles-ci se dégage une aura presque mystique. Lentement, elles se dirigent vers la capuche qui masquait l'identité de l'individu. Lorsqu'enfin la capuche n'est plus une gène, apparait alors un magnifique visage dont la singulière beauté tranche avec le décor. Elle fait une coupe de ses fines mains et s'abreuve de l'onde calme qui coule dans son lit de terre et de pierres.

C'est alors que cette quiétude est rompue par un imperceptible bruit, ou plus exactement par deux bruits presque inaudibles. Ces bruits sont les bruits des pas de deux personnes. La demoiselle se relève docilement et attend que les deux nouveaux venus s'approchent. Les deux perles d'émeraude qui servent d'yeux à la jeune fille reflètent une inquiétante impassibilité. Les pas se font entendre plus distinctement, ils se rapprochent. Un léger sourire vient naître sur les lèvres de l'occulte inconnue. Cette fois les sons que produisent les déplacements des arrivants sont très clairs, ils sont là. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses que la capuche à libérer de son étreinte, se trouve face à deux jeunes hommes d'à peu près son âge, à en juger par leur carrure impressionnante.

Pendant quelques interminables secondes les trois protagonistes ne se quittent pas des yeux et se fixent sans ciller. Il fut une époque où la jeune fille n'aurait jamais pu soutenir leurs regards de cette façon presque insolente. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard surpris ainsi qu'un sourire ravi. Celui de gauche avança d'un pas, et de part ce fait réduisit l'écart que le séparait de la jeune fille. Enfin il se décida à briser le silence

On se retrouve enfin, comme le temps passe vite. Un sourire mélancolique vient remplacer le précédent.

Oui le temps passe et beaucoup de choses ont changé. La voix de la demoiselle était froide et dénué de la moindre parcelle de vie.

L'autre jeune homme qui était resté en retrait par rapport au deux autres fronça les sourcils à l'entente de ce ton. Il lui ressemblait si peu. Il ne comprenait pas comme tout pouvait avoir autant changé. Il ne l'avait jamais montré pourtant il avait toujours aimé ce qu'elle était. Il ne supportait pas ce qu'il voyait, sa bouffer d'oxygène secrète venait à jamais de disparaitre. Comme aspirer par la noirceur de ces lieux.

Pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques toujours les choses ? demanda le premier jeune homme. Ta vie aurait pu être parfaite si seulement tu ne t'étais pas entêté et que tu nous avais laissé t'aider. Il y a des choses que tu aurais pu t'épargné.

Naruto, tu ne changeras donc jamais. Tu me désespère, arrête de me voir comme une fragile jeune fille. J'ai fait des choses que tu n'oserais même pas imaginé dans tes pires cauchemars. Un sourire cruel s'empara de ses douces lèvres.

Un frisson d'effroi glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir mourir au creux de ses reins. Elle n'était plus celle qu'il connaissait. Cette constatation le plongea dans une profonde tristesse, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. Si seulement ils avaient été la, jamais elle n'aurait perdu son innocence et ne serait pas devenue ce monstre de cruauté. Il tourna légèrement la tête afin de pouvoir voir son compagnon. Avec sa chevelure d'ébène se fondait parfaitement dans le paysage et sa peau clair contrastait fortement avec celui-ci. Pourtant Naruto n'avait aucun mal à lire la même tristesse que celle qui l'habitait, sur les traits de son visage. Alors ce dernier décida de se mêlé à la conversation.

Maintenant ça suffit. Tu nous a fait courir pendant trois ans alors tu rentres avec nous.

Il s'imaginait qu'elle serait incapable de discuter le moindre de ses ordres. Du moins c'était le cas au par. Mais maintenant, maintenant que ces trois années les séparaient, il était bien incapable de prédire ses réactions.

Sasuke … Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure. Il aurait pensé qu'elle employait ce ton car il l'intimidait toujours autant mais il avait tord. Sa voix grondait d'une menace sourde, emplit de force. Alors les rumeurs qui courraient été fondées, tu es bien rentré à Konoha. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Comment ces idiots ont-ils pu te laisser réintégrer le village …

Tais-toi ! Les mots été sortis de la bouche de Naruto sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Depuis que tu as toi-même quitté le village tu ne peux te permettre un tel jugement. A croire que tu as perdu tout l'intelligence que tu possédais. Son ton s'était fait amère.

Hahaha ! Un rire sans joie lui échappa. Naruto, Naruto heureusement que je suis partie ! A voir ce que tu es devenu j'ai peur de celle que j'aurais pu être. Tu a grandis certes, mais tu es encore plus pitoyable qu'à l'époques. Mais qu'ont-ils fait de toi. Cet accident m'a ouvert les yeux et m'a permis de vivre. Si tu savais comme je me sens vivante désormais.

C'est faux tu ne peux pas être aussi vivante que tu le dis, puisque tout ce que tu as toujours était n'existe plus. Tes yeux ne pétillent plus, ton cœur est aussi froid que la pierre et toutes tes valeurs se sont envolées.

Certes celle que j'étais est morte. Mais la nouvelle moi est forte, puissante et crainte. Tout ce que la pleurnicharde que vous avez connu et trainé comme un boulet n'était pas. Savoir que j'ai la force de faire de n'importe qui ma victime me remplit de joie. L'instant ou je me sens le plus vivante c'est lorsque je vois le regard suppliant de mes cibles se résigner lorsqu'elles comprennent que leur fin est imminente. C'est ça la vie que j'aime mener.

Cette fois s'en fut trop. Une rage incontrôlée s'empara du corps et du cœur de Sasuke. Dans un premier temps elle était tournée vers Sakura elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu se laissé transformé de la sorte sans réagir. Sans cherché à protéger ce qu'elle était, ce qui faisait d'elle une personne si particulière à ses yeux. Puis cette rage s'est transformée en haine pure lorsqu'il avait pensé à la cause de ce bouleversement. Un homme. Un homme qui lui avait volé son innocence lors d'une mission qui changeât sa vie, leur vie à tous. La mission était simple : arrêter un groupe de pillard qui sévissait dans la région de Kiri. Le deuxième soir alors que Neji été parti chercher de l'eau et Shikamaru du bois, Sakura avait été attaquée par le groupe même qu'elle devait stopper. Au départ tout allait bien elle en avait déjà mis deux hors service. C'est alors que le chef et une demi-douzaine d'autre malfrat surgirent de derrière elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ils l'assommèrent et l'emmenèrent. Arrivé à leur camp ils la torturèrent et la violèrent un nombre incalculable de fois, si bien que lorsque Shikamaru et Neji la retrouvèrent, ils ne reconnurent pas de suite. Ils avaient finalement mené la mission à bien tout les deux puisque Sakura n'était même pas capable de marché seule. Elle passa deux mois à l'hôpital afin de se rétablir. Suite à cette mission rien ne fut plus jamais pareil. Quelques semaines plus tard elle quittait Konoha afin d'assouvir sa vengeance et de devenir plus puissante. Chose qu'elle avait parfaitement réussit puisqu'elle était désormais membre à part entière de l'Akatsuki, mais aussi une criminelle de rang S chercher par la plupart des villages ninja. Et enfin sa haine se retourna vers lui-même. S'il n'était pas parti pour sa stupide vengeance Naruto ne l'aurais pas traqué et ils auraient été là pour la protéger. Comme il s'en voulait. Il avait devant lui le résultat de ses stupidités, il aurait tellement préféré que ce ne soit pas sur elle que retombent les conséquences de ses actes irréfléchis. Sortant de ces songes, il s'intéressa de nouveau à la conversation entre ses deux partenaires, enfin ex-partenaires.

… nous y voilà vous deux. De toutes les façons tout ce qui a put se passer avant ce soir n'a plus la moindre importance.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? l'interrogeât Naruto complètement perdu.

Ce soir c'est la fin. Voyez vous j'ai continué de fournis des informations assez importantes sur l'akatsuki ainsi que sur bon nombre de criminels dont j'ai croisé la route. Mais voila, il n'y a pas si longtemps je me suis faite repérer. Et il y a une semaine de cella j'ai ingérer, contre ma volonté, un poison en guise de punition. Le sursis qui m'était accordé arrive a expiration. D'ailleurs à l'instant même où je vous parles mes doigts deviennent rigides, mon sang circule beaucoup plus difficilement et d'ici trois minutes mon cœur va cessé de battre.

Quoi ! C'est la voix tremble que Sasuke venait d'interrompre la tirade de Sakura. Non, c'est impossible, on vient de te retrouver, tu ne peux pas nous quitter ! Je refuse, alors maintenant tu vas bien gentiment nous suivre et rentrer à la maison avec nous.

Vous ne ramènerez que mon cadavre. Ne gâchons pas le peux de temps qu'il nous reste … keuf keuf keuf … Je voulais juste vous dire au revoir c'est pour cella que je me suis laissé approcher si facilement. Mais surtout n'oubliez jamais que je vous ai…

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, son corps trembla et dans une dernière expiration s'échappa son ultime souffle. Son corps commença sa chute mais les réflexes de Sasuke furent les plus rapides. Il bondit et captura presque tendrement le corps de celle qui fut sa co-équipière, son amie, mais aussi son plus beau secret. Et pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années des perles salées roulèrent sur les joues du dernier des Uchiwa.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Re !! Alors vous en pensez quoi ?? Surtout soyez sincère toutes les critiques (positives ou pas) sont bonnes à prendre !!!

Sur ce, bisous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires ... No'


End file.
